This invention relates to fluid seismic sensors and more particularly to sensors for the measurement of vibration and linear acceleration. Specifically, the present invention relates to sensors wherein a sensing mass and sensing fluid acting in concert on a pressure transducer that provides an electrical output in response to the "g" loading. The sensors of the invention are applicable for a wide range of "g" measurements, and is only limited by the limitations of the gauge used.
Fluid sensors are known to measure ground motion. The sensors of the present invention differ from conventional sensors by means employed in translating the motion to the transducer. In a typical device of the present invention the hydrostatic pressures developed in the sensing masses are directly proportional to the applied "g" load and measured by a pressure transducer.